The Walk
by OnyxbirdGrace
Summary: The forest of the Davenport homestead holds more than the occasional deer and hare. Ratonhnhaké:ton/ConnorxOC


I don't own Assassin's Creed nor Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton. I do own Elise though.

* * *

Walking in the woods was a pastime of hers. A dangerous one, but one she enjoyed it even though it was the dead of winter. This part of the woods was usually very calm. No predators, no hunters, just the occasional herd of deer and various small creatures that would pass by.

It was peaceful, quiet today. The complete opposite from like it was back home. Just before a smile spread on her face to truly enjoy this, the sound of a blow landing and a high-pitch whine caught her attention. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked up her skirt and clutched her book in her hands to find the source of the sounds quietly.

She hid as best as she could behind a large tree as she spotted the carcass of a deer, its life ended by an arrow. She cautiously looked around to find the source until she spotted a man dressed in an odd looking coat. A white hood was covering his face.

He approached the deer with a knife drawn and he kneeled down in front of it. He seemed to remain still for a moment, saying something under his breath and staring down at the deer before raising the knife and bringing it down on the deer. The woman flinched a little but kept her eyes on him.

From what she could see, his skin was tan. It was either because he spent a lot of time outside or that he was of a different race. He was also very skilled with the knife, making various cuts that to her looked professional.

She had heard about the Natives of this land and their skill with hunting and had seen a few around town. This man seemed to match. Maybe…

"Are you just going to stand there?" a voice called out. She realized it had come from the man. She peered her head out from the tree she was both consciously and unconsciously hiding behind. But the man had not moved from his spot. His head was down and his hands focused on the work in front of him. Had she just heard things? "Well?"

No. It truly did come from him. She let out a small noise and hid behind the tree again.

"There is no use in hiding. I already spotted you."

She sighed and peered out again. Instead of leaning over the deer, the man was now sitting up and staring at her. From beneath the hood, she could see that he had these deep, dark brown eyes that seemed to look straight through her. The bloodied knife was still in his hand and she saw that he was very well equipped. A bow and a buckskin quiver full of arrows was slung on his back and a hatchet or tomahawk was at his hip. He seemed to notice her excessive staring.

"Do I scare you?" Despite his appearance and her assumption, he spoke perfect English. She took a tiny step back and he seemed to notice it. "Can you speak?"

"Y-yes." She took a full step forward, coming out fully from behind the tree with her book still clutched to her chest. "And um, you do scare me a little. She had to be honest with herself. She was a young woman, defenseless, with no one around save for this stranger. And let's face it he looked dangerous. He must have noticed the scared and uncertain look on her face for he spoke up.

"I'm not going to harm you… Unless you mean to harm me," his head inclined a little as he said this. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I-I walk around here occasionally," she said. "What are _you _doing here? I've never seen you around."

"I just started hunting here," he answered. "I have seen you around though but you have not seen me."

"You spy on me?"

"No. No. I've _seen_ you around though. Carrying that book of yours and doing whatever it is you do in there."

She looked at the man with a skeptical face. He's been spying on her in here. She was almost sure of it.

"I know what you are thinking, but I truly do not mean you harm. I have just seen you by chance and find you interesting. There are not many women like you."

She involuntarily blushed and glanced away. "Yeah, sure. I've got to go."

"No you don't. I know you stay here for hours on end. And you had just got here."

She gave up. It was obvious that this man knew everything that was going on in the forest.

"Fine. You're right. But that doesn't mean that I'll be headed in another direction. Goodbye."

"Wait. I wish to at least know your name."

The woman had since then turned around, facing her back to the man. She turned her head around and looked at him; those dark eyes once again staring through her. She sighed and smiled. Truly smiled for the first time in a while. He was interesting, as he had called her interesting; different than any other man she had met.

"Fine. But you must tell you yours also. My name is Elise. Elise Porter."

The man smirked the tiniest bit. "Call me Connor. Do you live around here?"

Elise pointed in a direction. "Right in town. My family owns a shop and I live above it.

"Then I hope we see each other again soon, Miss Porter."

Elise nodded and smiled, turning back to walk away. She would head home now, satisfied with the days walk. She really did hope they met again, as did the man.

'_In town, huh?'_ thought as he continued his work. _'I'll keep that in mind.'_

* * *

Please review. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
